Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems and cameras to detect objects in their surroundings. Detecting objects by using a camera, however, can be complex and unreliable. Existing techniques may have varying success rates depending on the texture of images that are being processed. If the images have a homogeneous texture, objects in those images are harder to recognize because they can blend with the background.